Between
by Ak1sA
Summary: Es por ello que, cuando notas que su sonrisa dejó de ser un evento esporádico y se convirtió en algo relativamente permanente, supiste que algo estaba mal. Verla sonreír era raro. Algo había cambiado.
1. Capítulo 1: La advertencia

_Seh, aquí de nuevo xD. Cierta persona me dijo hace tiempo que debería exprimir mi cerebro y escribir un fic de varios chaps en vez de escribir puros one-shots. Personalmente, no me parece mala la idea, excepto por la parte en que me quedo atascada en la mitad de ellos (mi inspiración suele tomar largas vacaciones xD) y ps... como que la idea es un tanto cliché. _

_Igual lo publico xD tengo tres capítulos ya hechos, depende de mi imaginación si los continúo xD Así que dejenme saber que les parece. _

_Disclaimer: House MD no me pertenece. Todavía. Muahaha._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: La advertencia**_

- Entonces – House dio un par de vueltas a su bastón, con aires de grandeza – ¿veinte dólares?

- Que sean cincuenta – retó Cuddy, segura de su victoria.

- Estamos confiados hoy, ¿no?

- No es posible que ganes.

- Mujer de poca fe. Nunca subestimes la _incapacidad_ de vestirse bien de un hombre.

- Créeme – Cuddy lo miró de pies a cabeza, con sorna – que no lo hago.

- ¡Hey! Este aspecto, ligeramente desaliñado está fríamente calculado - el doctor se pasó la mano por el pelo, posando como si de un comercial para shampoo se tratara - A las chicas las trae locas.

- ¿Visitando el pabellón de psiquiatría de nuevo, House? – esbozó una sonrisita malévola.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – su falsa y estruendosa risa hizo que todos los presentes se voltearan a verlos. Ella rodó los ojos. – Deberías ser comediante - se limpió lágrimas inexistentes - me vas a matar uno de estos días con tus chistes.

- Te recomiendo que no me des ideas.

- ¿Serías capas de matar al único hombre que trae alegría a tu miserable existencia?

- Eh, no, pero ¿qué tiene él que ver contigo?

- ¡Ouch! ¡La jefa está a toda carga! Eso significa que hoy el closet del conserje estará extrañamente cerrado, si sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo confidencialmente a una enfermera que pasaba frente a ellos, aunque en voz lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchado por todos.

La decana estaba a punto de contestarle, pero en eso se escuchó el 'tin' del ascensor. Ambos doctores se voltearon a ver: las puertas se abrieron y James Wilson salió del elevador, buscando algo en su maleta. Alzó la cabeza al oír un bufido de derrota y un grito de victoria.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el oncólogo

- Que soy el mejor, Jimmy – dijo House, con una sonrisota. – ¡Venga esos cincuenta, jefa!

- ¿Cómo es posible que…? – Cuddy se giró hacia Wilson. - ¿Te has confabulado con él?

- ¿Confabulado? ¿De qué hablas? Acabo de llegar.

Cuddy le lanzó una mirada amenazante. Al ver que, al parecer, Wilson estaba desentendido con todo el asunto, rodó los ojos de nuevo y sacó su cartera del bolsillo de la chaqueta y le dio el billete a House.

- ¡Punto para el lisiado! - dijo felizmente House, mientras agitaba el billete en la cara de ella.

- Bueno, ahora podrás pagarle a tu acompañante de esta noche - dijo Cuddy, con cara seria, antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

- Oh, es una mala perdedora.

- Ella no ha perdido, House, todo estaba arreglado - Wilson le arrebató el dinero a House.

- ¿De qué te quejas?, si saliste ganando.

- Pero tuve que humillarme - dijo el oncólogo, mientras se quitaba una espantosa corbata de color violeta oscuro con rayas anaranjadas – Además, la gran pregunta aquí es ¿por qué te tomas tantas molestias para hacer apuestas con Cuddy si no sacas nada en recompensa?

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de hacer mi baile de la victoria en su cara?

- Ni siquiera puedes bailar. - El nefrólogo fingió estar herido por sus palabras. - Ok, bien, niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero algún día tendrás que admitir que extrañas a Cuddy.

- ¿Extrañarla? Veo su semidesnuda persona todos los días, Jimmy - ambos doctores se dirigieron a sus despachos - Bueno, no niego que me gustaría borrar ese 'semi' de allí, pero...

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, House - Wilson abrió la puerta de su oficina, y antes de cerrarla tras de sí, le dijo. - ¿Y sabes también? Creo que ella también lo hace, de otro modo no aceptaría éstas ridículas apuestas tuyas una y otra vez. Pero si no haces pronto algo al respecto, se va a aburrir de este 'juego' y apostará por otra persona.

House se quedó contemplando un rato la puerta cerrada antes de resoplar, reírse amargamente y emprender su camino a su oficina.

No volvió a pensar en las palabras de Wilson, hasta que un día, al entrar a su oficina, sintió algo distinto en ella.

- ¿Estás usando perfume? - preguntó, mientras un sensación de frío se apoderó de su estómago.

* * *

Este capitulo no me convence xD más bien, es como un prólogo, prefiero los dos siguientes. De todas maneras, dime lo que piensan si desean xD.  
Gracias por leer xD


	2. Capítulo 2: Él

lol i'm such a noob xD

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Él  
**  
En la oscuridad, prácticamente recostado sobre la silla de tu escritorio y guitarra en mano. Qué mejor manera de celebrar una nueva victoria, un desafío vencido, un misterio resuelto.

Ya es de noche. Normalmente ya hubieras salido del hospital, molestando en el camino a cuanta persona ose cruzarse en él. Pero hoy no, como ayer, como anteayer y, posiblemente, como mañana también.

Todo ha cambiado.

Por ejemplo, ya no hay patitos. Si, cierto, tienes un nuevo equipo, pero no es "el equipo". Ése ya se ha ido y no volverá. No importa, te dices, porque ya era hora de que se fueran, después de todo. Tres años y medio, ¡ni siquiera tú puedes creer que hayan durado tanto!, que aprendieran tanto, que mejoraran tanto, que cambiaran tanto…

Que te hagan sentir orgulloso.

Pero ya no están y está bien, porque, en cierto modo, tú controlaste este cambio. Tú _permitiste _que se fueran. A pesar de lo que diga cierto oncólogo, si hubieras querido que se quedaran, los hubieras mantenido a tu lado, aunque sea amarrándolos con el estetoscopio a la silla.

¿Por qué no haces eso con Wilson? Bueno, es simple: lo que lo ata a ti es algo más fuerte. Es algo por lo que estás secretamente agradecido, aunque muchas de tus acciones sean el equivalente a una sierra eléctrica tratando de cortar esa especie de cadena que los une.

No obstante, ha habido otro cambio, el más grande de todos, algo que, francamente, lo viste venir, pero no le tomaste la debida atención, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Por ahí pasa. Caminando con esos tacones asesinos, haciendo eco en el pasillo frente a tu despacho, traje elegante y ondulados cabellos danzando con cada paso. Y aunque no puedas verla, sabes que está sonriendo y eso es algo que te molesta.

Si tuvieras las ganas (porque no es por cobardía que no lo admites, por supuesto) de contarle esto a alguien, probablemente, hubieras reafirmado sus creencias de que no tienes nada de sensibilidad en tu ser, que sientes un morboso placer al ver el sufrimiento de otros. Casi puedes escuchar el grito ahogado de Wilson, sus ojos mirándote con indignación. Otra razón por la cual decidiste no mencionarle nada de este asunto.

Pero no, no es que te moleste verla sonreír. Al contrario, ver en su rostro una expresión diferente a la de amargura o molestia o tristeza, te hace sentir… bueno, 'feliz' no, porque eso es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para ti, teniendo en cuenta que hace más de una década que tu pierna se niega a dejarte sentir 'felicidad'. Ese músculo ausente es un doloroso recordatorio que te ha hecho la vida: _"Tú no puedes ser feliz, nunca lo has sido y si lo has sido, ya no lo recuerdas, ni lo recordarás...", _es el mensaje que trae cada onda de dolor que nace en tu muslo y se adentra en lo que te queda de alma.

Sin embargo hay algo en sus gráciles movimientos, en el brillo de sus ojos y sobre todo en sus pocas sonrisas, que te hace olvidar por un momento tu maldición y centrar tu atención en ella.

Que ella sea feliz es algo bueno. Aparte que reniega menos contigo, su felicidad actúa como un vicodín para ti. De muy corta duración, pero de mayor potencia que las pastillas que guardas en tu bolsillo…  
Asco. Qué patético sonó eso. Tomas una pastilla y culpas al sueño de la sonsera seudo-romántica que acabas de pensar.

Regresando al tema. Es por ello que, cuando notas que su sonrisa dejó de ser un evento esporádico y se convirtió en algo relativamente permanente, supiste que algo estaba mal. Verla sonreír era raro. Y parte de la belleza de esa sonrisa en sí, yacía en ese hecho.

Algo había cambiado.

Ya sospechabas esto, mucho antes de que 'Doña Sonrisita' hiciera su aparición. Desde que se fueron Hugo, Paco y Luís (o mejor dicho Luisa), ella estuvo más…ausente, no hay otra palabra para describirlo. No venía a reprocharte, como esperabas que hiciera por el resto de tu vida, sobre tu decisión con Chase, ni con lo de Foreman y Cameron. No venía a sacarte de la oficina de Wilson, ni a corretearte hasta conseguir meter tu trasero en el consultorio…

¡Ni siquiera venía, maldita sea!

Luego de esperar sabe Dios cuánto tiempo (De hecho fueron 14 días y 20 horas. Viste el reloj simplemente, no es que estuvieras contando el tiempo, claro) decidiste seguirla, pero ni siquiera se dignó en mirarte cuando estabas en la estación de enfermeras robándole el último dulce a un mocoso de cinco años, ni cuando lanzaste un pelotazo que rozó su cabeza, ni cuando le chancaste los pies con tu bastón a toda la fila de pacientes y parientes que estaban sentados en la sala de espera (ellos no dijeron nada porque pusiste tu cara de "oh cielo santo, soy un torpe cojo que merece la muerte por perturbarlos").

Y entonces decidiste hacerle frente. Nada. Ella seguía pasando por tu costado como si fueras un desconocido. "Ley del hielo", pensaste. Bien, dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

Pronto entendiste (no te tomó ni 26 horas) que ningún hombre le puede ganar a una mujer en ello. O al menos a esta mujer. Así que hiciste algo que ni tú te lo esperabas: intentaste detenerla. La cogiste de la muñeca y ella tan sólo se detuvo el instante en que te demoraste en soltarla y siguió su camino.

Que estabas atónito, es decir poco.

Así que desististe. Si ella no quería verte, bueno, ¿quién dijo que tú querías verla? Dejaste de aparecer en el primer piso, pasaste tres días felizmente evitando la clínica y secretamente esperando verla aparecer hecha una furia en tu puerta, hasta que Wilson te dijo que se había ido a una convención.

Ah.

No importa, te dijiste. Eso te daría más tiempo para elaborar algún plan descabellado que la volviese loca. Porque nadie, ni siquiera su propia jefa, puede ignorar al gran Gregory House. Reíste malévolamente y te fuiste a buscar alguna habitación vacía para ver 'The L Word', ignorando las graciosamente arqueadas cejas de tu amigo, el cual parecía estar temiendo por tu salud mental.

Cuando volvió, sin embargo, ya no te ignoraba. Ambos volvieron a lo de siempre: tú haciendo todo el caos humanamente posible; ella controlando el daño y tratando de no matarte. Y por unos días pensaste que el orden del universo se había reestablecido.

Pero sonreía. Realmente sonreía. Y la necesidad de confirmar tus sospechas de que hubo un cambio del cual no estabas enterado se hacía cada vez más urgente.

Luego de investigar (entiéndase, allanar su oficina a la medianoche y su casa al mediodía) encontraste la razón.

Tiene pelo negro y ondulado (había un cabello demasiado corto en la cabecera); 1,80 de estatura como mínimo (juzgando por la adición de un velador, con una almohada sobre él, al pie del lado de la cama en el que no duerme ella); algo vanidoso (la misma marca de gel para el pelo que le encontraste una vez a Wilson, estaba entre su secadora y un vaso con un par de cepillos de dientes en él); le gusta leer historias de terror y suspenso (una edición de Crimen en la calle Morgue estaba en la sala, sobre el televisor); sabe tocar la guitarra (una uña, de las que se usa para rasgar las cuerdas, estaba entre los cojines del sofá) y por el hallazgo de una caja de condones vacía debajo de la cama y la forma cómo había reacomodado su horario de trabajo, para tener las noches y fines de semana libres, excepto por las eventuales guardias… la cosa parecía ir en serio.

- House

Levantas la mirada. Ella está en la puerta que conecta tu oficina con la sala de diagnósticos. Calza tacones negros (los cuales parecen ser un regalo, pero no estás seguro de esto, porque la verdad no recuerdas haberla visto usar el mismo par de zapatos dos veces); lleva una falda negra que llega hasta la mitad de las rodillas, con un par de cortes a los costados y una chaqueta a juego con ella. Pero usa una delgada chompa de cuello alto y Cuddy nunca usa chompas de cuello alto: a las 'muchachas' les encanta ser el centro de las miradas de la población masculina del hospital.

Hay algunas razones por la cual usaría esas chompas. Pero no lucía enferma y el clima está cada vez más caliente, por la próxima llegada del verano. Así que eso deja el que está ocultando algo:

Marcas. Mordidas impresas en su piel: símbolo de que un hombre la ha proclamado como suya.

El pensar en esto, hace nacer una mezcla de emociones en tu pecho: ira, decepción, envidia, ¿celos?… Tus puños aprietan furiosamente tu bastón, en un vano intento de hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos y apartas la mirada de su silueta, como si ella te causara repulsión.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Normalmente, te quejas, porque no estoy aquí – respondes secamente, buscando un no sabes qué entre los cajones.

- Y, normalmente, sales corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a las cinco o antes, si es posible – ella se acerca y se apoya ligeramente sobre tu mesa: – ¿Sucede algo?

Muy a tu pesar, fijas la mirada de nuevo sobre la suya. Te observa con intriga y te dan ganas de zarandearla, para hacerle entender…

¿Qué? ¿Qué le vas a hacer entender? Si ella está con otro hombre, ¿qué tienes que ver tú en su vida? Ella sólo es tu jefa, a lo mucho tu amiga, no tienes nada que decirle, al igual que no tenías porqué interferir en su relación con el tal Ron, Don, como se llame.

Además, hay demasiadas cosas, demasiado rencor y culpa entre ustedes. El infarto sucedió hace más de diez años, pero el dolor, y no el físico, aún sigue presente.

- ¿House?

Ahora está preocupada y frunce ligeramente el ceño. Ruedas los ojos. Probablemente piensa que usaste a algún bebé como conejillo de indias o algo parecido.

De hecho, eso no es mala idea. Nota mental: hacer desaparecer misteriosamente a un bebé uno de estos días. Ok, mejor no. Tener que cargar con un niño va en contra de tus principios, para eso se inventaron los anticoncep…

- ¡House!

- ¿Qué? – respondes con fastidio, mientras colocas la guitarra a un lado y te pones de pie. La atmósfera está extraña y es mejor marcharse de una vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Bueno, esto es a lo que yo llamo 'la graciosa huida' – te pones tu saco y te diriges a la puerta. – Bye-bye. Sayonara. Arrivederci. Au revoir. Auf wiedersehem. Zai jian…

Detienes tu internacional despedida al sentir su mano asiéndote de la muñeca. Volteas a ver el punto de unión y ella te suelta inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué quieres, Cuddy? – preguntas sin molestia, ni sarcasmos, tu voz completamente inexpresiva, carente del usual veneno, lo cual le causa sorpresa.

- Sólo quiero saber qué te sucede – responde en voz baja, pero no por ello temerosa.

Sonríes ligeramente por un instante, porque ésta es tu Cuddy: un eterno desafío. Siempre valerosa, siempre con la cabeza en alto, siempre dispuesta a pelear contigo o por ti...

Y casi la destruyes el año pasado…

- Nada – respondes con sinceridad, pues en cierto modo, es cierto lo que dices.

Ella parece que quiere decirte algo más, pero en ese momento, escuchas unos pasos que se avecinan.

- Aquí estabas – dijo un cansado Wilson –, pensé que ya te habías ido. Hola, Cuddy.

- Hola, Wilson.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunta el oncólogo

- No – dicen ambos al mismo tiempo. Genial. Como dijiste una vez: dos negaciones hacen una afirmación.

Wilson los observa por unos instantes, antes de volver a hablar.

- Bueno yo ya me iba, ¿quieres que te lleve?

- Para eso te pago – dices aburrido.

- ¡Ya quisiera yo! – te responde de igual manera. - ¿Y tú, Lisa?

- Descuida, ya tengo cómo regresar a casa – lo dice con tal naturalidad, que no puedes evitar sentirte irritado de nuevo. – Buenas noches.

- Cuídate – le responde tu amigo. Tú sólo emites un gruñido.

Mientras ambos la ven alejarse, en ese peculiar andar de ella, en el que mezcla coquetería con inocencia, Wilson te habla en voz baja.

- Se llama Ilhan.

Tratas de mantener una expresión neutra, para esconder tu sorpresa. Sabes perfectamente de quién está hablando, pero ¿cómo es que él…?

- ¿Ah?

- Se llama Ilhan – dice, con hartazgo.

- ¿Quién se llama Ilhan? ¿Tu novio?

- No, el de ella.

Te giras a verla un momento, antes de que desaparezca por la esquina del pasillo y vuelves tu atención al oncólogo.

- ¿Y me dices esto porque…? - haces un gesto indicándole que complete la idea.

Él te mira, seriamente, a los ojos.

- Porque eres un idiota.

Alzas ambas cejas. Realmente debes establecer nuevas reglas entre ambos. Wilson se está tomando mucha libertad para meterse en tu vida y también para llamarte idiota.

Aunque…

- Es la quinta vez que me lo dices esta semana, ¿crees que por mucho repetirlo me lo voy a creer?

- Deberías – dice, mientras se dirigen hacia el ascensor.

Decides dejarle pasar ésta y de nuevo lo atribuyes al sueño.

Miras sin ningún interés los números en la parte superior del elevador. Antes que se cierre la puerta, Wilson gruñe levemente.

- Te lo dije.

Mantienes la mirada fija en el panel.

- Lo sé – dices y el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse esconden el suspiro que llevas tiempo sin dejar escapar.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
